


OOH LA LA

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon is about to go to bed when Sansa appears in a way too short nightgown.





	OOH LA LA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jonsa Candy Hearts Event on Tumblr

**** Jon placed his book on the nightstand next to the bed. He would have loved to read a few more chapters, but tomorrow was another work day and it was already way past midnight. He moved his hand to the lightswitch to turn the light off.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Sansa leaned against the doorframe. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she wore nothing but a thin see through dress that barely reached her thighs. Her red hair waved over her shoulders and her eyes were glimmering in the weak light. "Unless you don't want the powerful hypnotic I have to offer." She winked and Jon felt his cheeks heating up.

He and Sansa were together for over a year now and still his heart skipped a few beats if she walked into the room unexpectedly with that wicked smile on her face. Some people had told him that the true passion would fade over time. He didn't know when that would be, but it was certainly not now. His body still reacted on her as if it was the first time he saw her like this. 

She moved her hips when she walked towards him. Her delicate and soft hands removed the blanket and then she straddled him, her knees pressing to his hips. She drew circles on his naked chest with the tips of her fingers and Jon felt a pleasant kind of shiver rolling down his spine while her fingertips circled lower and lower over his stomach, into his boxershort. 

He grabbed her arms, tightening his grip when the tips of her fingers reached the most sensitive and delicate skin of his body. Then he moved his hand up, touching her neck, her cheek before he pushed himself up a little and pulled her towards him so their lips could kiss. "As if I can ever turn an offer like this down." His tongue circled around hers and his hands moved down her back until they could disappear under the short nightgown she was wearing. All this time he kept his eyes wide open, locked with hers. He wanted to see the pleasure in her glance. He wanted to see her blushing cheeks and the pearls of sweat on her forehead. He wanted to see that he had the same effect on her as she had on him. 

Sansa smiled and in one smooth movement she pulled his boxershort over his hips. Her breasts touched his legs while she leaned forward and her lips left a trail of kisses down his abdomen, lower and lower until Jon let out a soft moan. "You make it too easy, Jon Snow." Sansa looked up for a short moment and shook her head. Then she took him in his mouth while her fingers and hands tickled his thighs and balls. 

Adrenaline and excitement rushed through Jon's veins. He buried his hands in her hair and no matter how much he tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn't. He threw his head in his neck and while Sansa tightened her lips around him, her tongue almost making him going out of his mind, he felt how his muscles tensed. A scream escaped his lips. He wasn't sure if it sounded like her name or anything else. It didn't matter. He enjoyed the darkness in his mind. The soft kisses on his cheeks, on his nose, on his mouth and then he opened his eyes and placed his hands in Sansa's sides. "Your turn." He whispered and he threw her on her back. 

She giggled, her laughter echoing all around him and quickly he shove her dress over her head. 

He placed his full hand on her chest and then slowly slid it lower and lower until he reached the soft silk of her hipster. Slowly, that slowly that Sansa let out a frustrated moan, he shove her hipster over her hips and further down. He pressed tender kisses on her belly, on the insides of her thighs, on her knees and eventually he threw the hipster on the floor next to the bed. 

Sansa spread her legs her hands resting on his shoulders and a content smile playing around her lips. 

Jon couldn't help but smiling back at her, making her wait a little more before he buried his head between her legs. He used his fingers to touch and tease her. He made his tongue circle around and around. Sometimes he pressed a little more and sometimes he barely touched her. He slid a finger inside of her while his tongue kept on licking her. He couldn't describe the happiness he was feeling when Sansa tightened her grip on his hair and soft moans thrummed in his ear. 

She spread her legs even wider, inviting him, his tongue, his fingers everything to do even more than he was doing now.

Jon was happy to obbey. He pushed another finger inside of her and he made his tongue circle around a little faster. While his fingers moved in and out he felt his own body longing for more too.

Sansa pulled his hair, forcing him away from her and for a moment he furrowed his eyebrows. "Come in." She hissed between her teeth. Her breathing was heavy, her chest moving up and down fest. Her entire body was glimmering because of the pearls of sweat covering her skin. "Not your fingers, not your tongue. You." She placed her hands on his hips and pierced his skin with her sharp nails. "You, Jon Snow." She whispered and Jon kissed her lips while he shifted his weight to position himself. 

He stuck a strand of hair behind her ear and placed his hands next to her head. Her hands were still resting on his hips while he pushed himself inside of her. He locked his glance with hers and he felt the movement of her hips as an encouragement to go on, to start moving. 

Without much effort they found their rhythm. They had done this before. They knew each other's body as well as their own by now and still it never got boring, it never felt like the true fire was gone, it always felt as if there was a burning heat that would never fade. 

Jon stabilized himself on one hand. The fingers of his other hand disappeared between her legs, circling around and around. 

Her breathing fastened. Her grip on his shoulders tightened. She closed her eyes and pressed her head in her pillow. 

He fastened the rhythm, his hands following effortlessly. He could hear his own heart beating. He felt his own muscles tensing, but he kept on thrusting and he kept on touching until Sansa froze. 

Her lips parted and a loud moan echoed through the bedroom. She didn't move for a few seconds, for half a minute and then she opened her eyes and nodded at him.

He placed his hands next to her head again and he moved his hips a few more times. He tried to focus on Sansa's eyes, staring at him, that satisfied look in them, a soft glow seeming to come over her. He pushed once more and then his body released everything. He paused. He stopped moving and let the feeling consume him. And then he fell down on the bed next to her, with his eyes still on her. 

"You should go to sleep." Sansa turned to her side and her finger touched his cheek and his arm. "Your alarm goes off in six hours and thirty-seven minutes."

Jon smiled at her. "Are you happy?" He turned to his side too. "With me? With us? With this?" He twirled a strand of her red hair around his finger. 

"Yes, yes, I am." Sansa bent her head and Jon kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Jon Snow." 

Jon turned to his back again and wrapped his arms around Sansa to pull her closer towards him, her head resting on his bare chest. "Sleep well, Sansa Stark." He grabbed the blanket and draped it over the both of them before kissing her hair once more and closing his eyes. "Have some very nice dreams."

Sansa murmured. "I'm sure I will."


End file.
